


yeah, you're pretty

by littlesomething



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come play, Daddykink, Fingering, M/M, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, daddyprincess, overstimluation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesomething/pseuds/littlesomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is always busy busy busy, but takes some time off for his princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah, you're pretty

**Author's Note:**

> omg i've never written smut before be nice please haha, yeah i literally wrote this in one shot so if it's shit i'm sorry !!

It's brisk on the walk to the flat, but worth it. Harry tries to shield his face from the biting cold to no avail. He finally gets into the building and into the bedroom and finds the softest pajamas he can find and dresses into them. He's, as usual after school, is in his pajama bottoms just relaxing, tapping on his phone between twitter and instagram, and oh, he's half hard. He sometimes hates being a horny teenager who can't even go a week without getting off. The thing is, he doesn't want to get off, he wants someone to get him off, which is kind of hard (no pun intended) with the whole 'my 30 year old boyfriend is a working man and can only see me once in a while because he's always so busy.' So he can only rely on triple x websites to do the trick while he's not with him.

He texts Louis, although he's probably at work now. Harry doesn't really care, just needs some relief.

Harry: when are you done with work? miss u .x

Louis: I leave the office at 4 I thought you knew that already. Silly little baby can't handle a couple hours without daddy can he?

And Harry's stomach sunk at that.

Harry: no, need daddy to take care of me and soon please, kinda got a situation down south.

Louis: You're a freak. I'll be back as soon as I can love. Just sit tight and don't touch. I'll take care of that soon enough. xx

Harry squirmed in the bed. He was so, so impatient. He didn't want to wait. He wanted it /now/. Because he's a baby and wants everything now now now. But he does wait and he does keep his hands off because he wants to please Louis. Wants him to wreck him so that when he walks into school the tomorrow, he's got a bit of a limp. Harry wants Louis to tap at every nerve until he's teetering on the edge so close and then Louis brings him right back. He wants to be in tears as Louis wrecks him and rips him wide open until he's a quivering mess underneath the older boy. Harry stops his train of thought immediately. 'Be a good boy for daddy, be a good boy for daddy.' Harry chants to himself. He just wants to do something, anything that'll get his mind off the growing problem in his pants. 

Harry snacks on a banana, of all things, while watching a bit of tv. He's utterly bored and untouched, but he knows it's what daddy wants so he pushes through for Louis. He's so painfully bored though, and besides a mere tug of his cock won't cause any harm. 

It actually almost causes him to come though. So that's that.

-  
Louis finally comes home, looking a little tired but still beautiful. His hair is swept to the side in a little curl. It's out of his face, but a few strays found their way to lay on his tanned face and intertwine in his dark eyelashes. Louis blinks his eyes a couple times as if to wake himself up.

Harry bounds to the door and wraps his lithe body around Louis like a koala. He fingers shuffle through Louis' fluffy hair. It's soft and thin between his fingers just like Harry likes it. He can feel Louis card through Harry's curls, smoothing over his forehead, exposing the tattoos as Louis extends his arm and his suit jacket arm rides up. 

"Harry, baby, please let go my back is starting to hurt." 

"Sorry Louis I just missed you a lot, 've been alone and kinda hard since like 3 so it's been a bit of a wait." Harry smooths his hands over Louis' stubble and presses a chaste kiss to the skin there.

"Understandable. But, Harry, princess, I've been very busy this whole week and I don't think I'm up for tonight-"

"What?" Harry's smile disintegrates. "You said you would." His lip starts to shake.

"Princess, you didn't let me finish." Louis voice gets stern and Harry steps back a little. "I took off for the rest off the week," He pets Harry's curls. "so we've got 3 days plus a weekend to do whatever. So if tonight could just be a cuddle night, that'd make daddy very happy, you understand." 

Harry's chin is tipped up by Louis and he nods and purrs into the older boy's touch. Louis pulls him in and presses a kiss to the top of the mop of curls. 

"Cuddle then?" Louis pulls his head away and points it back down at Harry, running his thumb over his perfect, soft 18 year old skin of his cheek. He's a very beautiful boy, Harry is. All soft and smooth around the edges, curls framing his baby face. He's all green, bright, and youthful eyes and he's got broad shoulders and long legs, and rounded hips that peek over his tightest jeans. Louis loves his little young princess, and also loves being the one who takes care of the sweet princess.

-

The pair are wrapped together in a kind sized furry blanket. Harry's shirtless, as per usual, just so he can use that as an excuse to be a clingy asshole and attach himself to Louis' arms, torso, and whole body. 

"Baby, baby wake up." Louis rustles Harry and gives him a little twist of the nipple, just to make sure he does wake him.

Harry wakes up with a jolt and soon followed by a dopey smile. He licks the cherry red of his lips  
once and flicks his eyes up to meet with Louis'.

"You hungry?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, Lou." 

"Daddy would really like if you made him some dinner, can you do that babe?" Louis slots a hand in Harry's hair. 

Harry's eyes perk up and he gets on his feet quickly and pads off to the kitchen. He cooks tortellini and adds the exact amount of alfredo sauce he knows Louis wants. Louis takes his food and cuddles his arm over Harry as they make their way back to the couch. Harry sits in Louis' lap as they eat. And of course Harry turns back after every few bites to grace Louis' cheek with a kiss.

They stay like that for a while, Harry on Louis' lap, for a while. Harry asks if Louis can braid his hair for him. Louis rolls his eyes, but does it; he knows it'll make his princess happy if he does. Harry mewls against the pull of his curls. He turns around and batts his eyes at Louis. 

"You're a very very pretty princess." Louis presses his lips against Harry's jaw.

Harry giggles and bites his knuckles as his cheeks flush a bright red.

"You know you're very pretty, right. So beautiful and soft." Louis remarks.

Harry, again, doesn't reply and just lets Louis' fingers fiddle with the little strands of hair and places them in a braid.

Louis' not even done with the braid but Harry's already asleep. His soft eyelids closed and his mouth slightly parted, little, steady puffs of breath coming out regularly. Louis ties the end of the braid and sets the boy on the couch and kisses both sleepy lips, bottom and top, twice over to make sure his princess is all taken care of before picking him up and placing him in bed. Harry's body is slack and he's all jello bones. Louis carries him over to the room and takes off his socks because he knows princess hates sleeping in socks, and tucks the boy in with covers. Louis  
contemplates joining him right now, but knows he has to clean up the kitchen and shut the tv off. Harry's either really smart and deceitful or truly exhausted after a long day of being cute, probably both Louis thinks.

It's 1 am when Louis joins Harry in bed. He's sprawled out and he's drooling slightly on the pillow like a baby. Louis, as quietly as possible, gets into the bed with him and kisses his lips a good night. 

-

Harry wakes up first and kisses Louis awake. The deep blue of Louis' eyes reflect off the bright rays pouring into the sunlight-bathed room. It's March, but feels like June, when the birds chirp every morning and vivid green fills the backyard. But it's not June yet, the air is still brisk and green hasn't quite settled into the landscape just yet.

Louis flicks his eyes open to see his beautiful little princess, hair still braided, staring at him. They're face to face and if one of them moved, they'd definitely be kissing. 

"Daddy, are you tired again today because 'm really hoping-" Louis cuts Harry off with a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Tonight, after you've cooked me a good meal like a good boy, alright princess?" 

Harry nods and a sleepy smile creeps onto his face. He allows Louis to grab his face and pepper kisses all over his face, loves the way daddy is soft and fuzzy in the morning, when his eyes are half droopy and eyes glassy with sleep.

-

Harry is cooking stir fry while Louis places his head down on his shoulder trying to distract the boy so he can selfishly get some kisses, but Harry's focused on giving Louis an amazing meal and doesn't budge.

They eat in silence and Harry's getting hard watching how Louis' mouth opens wide for the long string beans. Louis can apparently tell, because he speaks up.

"Princess can't wait for daddy to finish his food, too desperate for cock, can't  
eat his food?" Louis doesn't break eye contact with Harry for a good minute. Harry gulps his food hard and whines at him. "Baby, you're probably so hard right now I bet. Can't wait 'til I open you wide and fuck you until you can't walk for a week right?"

Harry just nods and actually almost moans a little bit. He wants Louis so so bad, want him  
to dominate him, leaving Harry in subspace for days, thoughts so foggy he won't be able to talk. 

-

"Well, I'm gonna go pick up some dessert for us, be back in about half an hour alright princess, be good." Louis pats Harry's head and smooths out his curls from his forehead. Harry stands there a bit sad that Louis is delaying everything just for some silly dessert, Louis' sweet enough.

Harry watches as Louis' walks down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets and cigarette in mouth. He puffs the smoke out and before he knows it, the older boy is out of sight. Harry's still so so hard and he wants Louis so bad and doesn't know how to quite tell him. He ponders it for a bit, trying with all his might to not touch himself.

Harry finally decides that, since pictures are worth 1000 words, that's what he'll do. He gets  
his phone out of his pocket and positions his hand over the hardened peak in his sweats. Harry  
snaps the picture and texts it to Louis along with 'Daddy please come  
home quickly.'

It seems to work because Louis is back within 10 minutes with a tub of vanilla ice cream  
and lube. Harry hears Louis open the door but keeps three fingers in himself, scissoring his hole.

"You slut." Louis puffs out. "Couldn't wait for daddy to come home and just had to have something inside of you like the little slut you are."

Harry nods and his breath breaks. Louis strips down and settles his face by Harry's hole. He slides his tongue out and flatly smooths it over where Harry's fingers are still working. Louis licks into his entrance. Harry removes his fingers and sucks them clean, making sure daddy sees. 

"I thought you were gonna be a good boy, good little princess who doesn't disobey daddy, but guess not. Are you gonna need to be punished, yeah?" Louis opens the younger boy with his tongue some more. 

"Yeah daddy, punish me p-please." Harry's breath hitches and stops when Louis approaches Harry's red and flushed cock with his lips. He presses a light kiss to the leaking head and smears the liquid on his tongue to swallow. Harry lets out a high pitched moan and bucks his hips forward.

"Louis, louis, louis, please please, fuck me p-please daddy please." Harry's on the edge and Louis seems to want to keep it like that. He sucks at the head of Harry's cock and gives his inner thigh a pinch so that Harry's body spasms with the sudden sensation.

"You're such a slut aren't you? Just want my cock right babe?" Harry nods feverishly and lets out a whine. He wants Louis so badly, wants him to thrust into him with all his might so that he comes hard inside of him. 

Louis slides up to meet with Harry's lips. They're swollen and bitten already. Louis kisses Harry deeply and there's a smack when they break for air. Louis teases Harry and licks his bottom lip then moves his face so Harry's left kissing the air. 

"Daddy please kiss me again please." Harry begs and finds Louis' mouth and sucks on his top lip. He licks into Louis' mouth and hungrily kisses him over and over and soon he's out of breath. 

"Want me inside of you, princess?" Louis asks between kisses. Harry lets out a moan at the question. He nods as quick as can. 

"Yes daddy please, want you inside of me please daddy."

Louis kisses the words away from Harry's mouth. He licks a trail down his neck to suck mark at the smooth skin by his collarbone. Louis bites down and Harry reciprocates with a whine. Louis licks over the red spot, keeping eye contact with Harry. He pulls the younger boy in for more kisses before running a finger over his hole. 

Louis slicks himself up with lube and tugs twice before guiding himself into Harry. He watches his cock bury itself into the boy's ass. Harry cranes his neck over to watch Louis concentrate on going slow into him. 

"Move please." Harry's gripping onto the sheets now, white knuckled. He's puffing out air inconsistently and moaning between Louis' thrusts. Louis pulls all the way out until just the tip is inside before slamming into the boy, hips meeting his ass. Harry can't speak and just breathes at every thrust. He makes kissing noises as if to ask for a kiss. Louis pulls over Harry's body and attaches their lips in a wet, sloppy kiss. Harry's mouthing at Louis' chin, the stubble rough and prickly on Harry's mouth. His lips lock with Louis' again.

Louis pulls away and out of Harry. "On your stomach, princess." Harry obeys and flips over on his stomach. Louis pushes himself back into Harry with his cock. He raises his hand and slaps Harry's ass. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Harry winces at the contact, his cock leaks against the bed. He whines at every spank he gets and tries to rub himself against the mattress to get some friction.

"So good for daddy. So good baby." Louis pants. He guides his cock back into Harry and thrusts slowly. After eliciting some especially loud moans from Harry, he picks up the pace, skin slapping skin echoes in the room. Harry shoves his face into the pillow as tears roll down his cheeks. Louis hits Harry's prostate relentlessly until he's full out sobbing into the pillow.

"'m gonna come daddy." Harry sobs out. 

Louis pulls out and flips the boy over. He grabs both of them in his hand and starts rapidly tugging on the two cocks. Harry comes first, in white ribbons all over Louis' knuckles. His eyes are glassy and cheeks tear stained. He's sniffling and can't control his breathing. Louis situates himself over Harry's face and begins to jerk off rapidly. 

"Gonna come on your face Harry is that all right?" Louis asks. Harry moves his head up and down and opens his mouth, slotting his tongue out to catch the white spurts of hot liquid. Louis gathers up the droplets of come from Harry's cheeks on his fingers and shoves them in Harry's mouth. He sucks on them with a dazed expression and doe eyes zeroed in on Louis' darkened eyes.

Harry pants and tries to catch his breath. Louis places kisses all over the boy's face. His nose, his eyelids, his cheeks. 

"You did so good for daddy didn't you?" Louis caresses Harry's soft face with his hand. Harry's almost dozed off, but gives Louis a faint nod. His smile is dopey and all of his features are soft and milky. His skin is covered in sweat and LouisLouisLouis, just the way he likes it. Louis takes Harry's hands in his own and kisses the tops. 

"I love you Harry, you know that?" Louis says. And he really means it. They may be 12 years apart, but he truly does love the 18 year old, he does. He loves his curly whirly hair and his dumb sense of humor and how he's quite awful at football, but mostly, how he loves; all in. Harry moves into Louis' touch and wraps an arm around his sweaty chest. He traces lazily over the words inked into his skin, 'It Is What It Is'. Louis eyes down at the boy and smiles as his fingers dash over the various inked parts of his body and comes along to his favorite, the small 'H' in his palm. Harry looks at his own 'L' on his palm. He brings the two hands together and smiles. 

"I love you too." Harry giggles. "A whole lot too. You're my favorite person in the world, Louis." He traces the 'H' again and again. "I'm so glad we found each other. I'm so glad to be yours, Louis." 

Louis smiles brightly down at his boy, his beautiful lovely boy that's so full of sunshine and happiness and intelligence and sweetness, the list goes on forever really.

Harry clasps their two hands again, so that their fingers intertwine and their tattoos meet up. Sweet, chaste kisses are exchanged as Harry falls asleep slowly wrapped up in Louis. And the thing is, he doesn't even need to dream. He's got his dream in his arms already.


End file.
